Vampire Heart
by Cow-Tipping-Anonymous
Summary: A demons bite causes 2D to start changing into something other than human. Maybe other than himself...Every day, he changes a little more and it becomes harder and harder to keep a secret...Confirmed pairings: onesided only Murdoc x 2D, 2D x OC
1. Demon in my loo

HI! Welcome to my story! I don'town Gorillaz...Damon and Jamie do...sooo ya, please read it! By the way, there are a bunch of notes on the bottom that you NEED to read or else you will be verrry confused.

I stared at my vacant, black, eyes on the faint reflection of the bathroom tiles. I closed them, about ready to fall asleep again. "_I hate mornings..."_

I read the random graffiti on the walls. Demons had written most of it...I wrote some. "_2D tried pot"..."Murdoc is dependant on Viagra"..._ Demons wrote those ones...They seemed to know everyones dirty little secrets..."_Hmmm...Murdoc sure knows how to pick a house...Zombies in the LANDFILL we have for a yard...Demons in the loo, watching your every move..."_

Thinking of the privacy I had long since forgotten, I detected a slight movement near my cold numb toes. I could feel eyes burning into me from below, which was very embarrasing since I was standing there, takin' a leek. I just ignored it. I'm used to being watched basically 24/7 anyway. With that thought, I glanced up at the security camera. "_Who's bright idea was it to put a freaking CAMERA in the bathroom? Oh yeah...Murdoc..."_

I shuddered at the thought. Though I couldn't see what was in the room with me, cold chills ran up my spine when I got the distinct feeling that it intended to bring me harm. Man, sometimes I hate this place...can't even use the loo without risking your freaking life! I sighed and closed my eyes. "_It's probably safer out in the landfill than in here..."_

This thought was interrupted when I felt something crawl up my leg. I tried to scream but whatever it was changed shape into something big enough to hold me in place, and wrap its twisted, bony, fingers around my face to cover my mouth. Its skin itself seemed to wrap around mine, giving off a cold, clammy feeling, worse than being groped by a zombie feeling for a particularly soft spot on your flesh to bite into. The demons stench was so strong, like rotting flesh, it hung in the air, and I could taste it. I couldn't hear anything but the clock on the wall...ticking...Panic took ahold of me, and I thrashed in its arms, but it squeezed the air from my lungs and kept me from moving. It stretched its neck around so I could see its face...or lack thereof. Where its eyes should have been, there were two empty sockets. No nose...but it had a mouth. An ugly twisted hole, lipless, with jagged yellow teeth, worse than Murdoc's. It's skin was charred black...ripped and scarred. It dug its yellowed fingernails into my face where it was holding me silent. "_I'm gonna die..."_

The demon slowly lowered its ugly head down past my ear, where I couldn't see what it was doing. I got ready for it to bite into my spinal chord or something like that...the demon was motionless for so long...I actually started to relax a little bit...until it jumped back into action, plunging its horrible teeth deep into my shoulder. The pain seemed to split the veins inside me, and clutch my throat, and tear it out. It made getting hit by a car seem like a gentle nudge, and having my arm pulled out of the socket when I was twelve feel like a tug on my wrist. This time it let me scream, when it dropped me on the floor with a small "thud". I probably broke the sound barrier and shattered all the mirrors, but it was hard to see, being doubled over on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, in a pool of my own blood, wishing I could die and just end the pain. The demon stood over me. Watching. Watching me curl up on the floor, sobbing uncontrolably. It bent down, its knees letting out a sickening snap, and cupped my chin, forcing me to look up at its "face" again. It wiped away a tear from my face, but not in a comforting way...in a sick, demented way that made me feel abused...Then it smiled. A smile so ugly, so disgusting, it terrified me, turned my stomach, it even made my eyes bleed. If my scream didn't break the mirrors, its smile sure did. My cheek stung where its surprisingly gentle fingers rested. That "gentleness" dissapeared, when it suddenly shoved me backwards, so I was lying on my back. It eyed me, and I got the same feeling as before when it was watching me...My face burned with shame, turning bright red. I flinched when the demon reached twords me and zipped up my fly for me. How nice. Then it was gone, and I was alone, feeling very violated, in terrible pain, and wishing someone would find me. Several minutes passed. "_I guess no one heard me screaming freaking bloody murder.._

I thought when I realized that nobody was going to come. "_Well no one needs to know...except maybe an excorsist..."_

I shivered at the thought of this happening to Noodle. "_Yep, I'm calling an excorsist..."_

Somehow, by the grace of God, I was able to haul myself up into my room to nurse my shoulder. I stared at the reflection in my mirror. I couldn't help but gape at the sight of the deep, open, wound, that stretched all the way from halfway up my neck to the back of my shoulder. "_That sonnova---"_ "OW!"

I snapped my hand back from where I had barely even touched the surface of my skin next to the slightly discolored wound. The pain screamed at me, shooting up into my head and down into my arm into my hand, throbbing at my fingertips. The throbbing turned to rythem in my head, making me very sleepy. I quicky wrapped it up with gauze, so it was compleatly hidden. I put my shirt back on, hoping no one would notice the bright red stain that was still growing on my shoulder. I fell backwards onto my bed, pulling the covers over my head, hoping the demon had just gone back into the hell hole it had probably come from, instead of messing with me some more. I felt slightly different, but the thought was lost (like so many others) when I let myself fall asleep.

Ok, so this is my first attempt at a chapter story...Yes,I know its kinda wierd...the setting being in a bathroom and all...but whatever. The pairings will probably be like this: One sided Murdoc x 2D, 2D x OC (Who is NOT based on me), and MAYBE, just maybe 2D x Noodle (who, by the way, will be 19 and 2D will still only be 23) Hopefully, I'll actually finish this story...but reviews will motivate me! Lots and lots of reviews!


	2. Vampire Heart

Ok, so heres the second chapter. Ya, I ended up changing the rating because of the next chapter that I will post after this one. So ya, enjoy!

I woke up when I became aware that I was being watched, and when I noticed the soft sheets and pillow I was lying on. My bed. "_What day is it?" _

Noodle, Russel, and Michelle (my girlfriend) were all standing over me. Michelle brushed a stray lock of blue hair away from my face. " Mornin' babe, s'bout time you woke up."

I flinched when she called me babe. "_Would it kill her to just call me Stu instead of "babe"? I hate that..."_

Why did everyone look so relieved? "Wot happened?" I asked, thoroughly confused (as usual). Russel spoke up. "Wull I found ya, passed out on the floor in here so I put cha in bed..."

"H-how long?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "Two days." piped Noodle, who I noticed had been holding my hand the whole time. The silence was killing me...the feeling was familliar...Suddenly, the horrible memories of the demon in the loo all came back to me in a rush. Being watched, getting bitten...its disgusting smile... The image of its smile flashed in my mind, and went straight down into my stomach. And out. I threw up all over myself, causing the akward silence to vanish and Noodle to wrench her hand from mine. Michelle wrinkled her nose in disgust, while I just lay there, covered in my own vomit, shaking uncontrolably. "Ah...um D, I'll get you a...get you a towel...ya"

Russel said quickly and rushed out of the room. Russel's never been very good at handling situations like this...He gets really uncomfortable. An even more suffocating akwardness hung in the air, sticking to my throat, making me speechless. I buried my face in my hair; I couldn't stand to look at anyone. Everyone left, so I could take a shower, when Russel returned. He threw a towel on my face and shut the door behind himself. I wiped my face, neck, and chest and walked into the bathroom. I hesitated closing the door. "_Will someone hear me if I get attacked?"_

I shut the door. "_There' s only demons in one bathroom in Kong..." _My reflection stared back at me, and I remembered the hideous gaping wound that was torn into my shoulder. I peeled off my shirt, and the gauze to see it. My breath caught in my throat when I saw nothing. "_Nothing?" _Nothing but a small patch of discoloration. _"I'm not even tired..." _It didn't even hurt a little bit. I poked the area over and over. "_Was it all just a screwed up hallucination?...No, it left a scar, it couldn't have done that if it was a hallucination."_

I stripped down to nothing and let the steaming hot shower erase my thoughts.

The rest of the day went as usual. Russel eating inhuman ammounts of food, Michelle hanging on my neck, calling me "babe" every three seconds, Noodle just being sweet...Murdoc slapped me really hard for spilling a glass of water. On myself. (Of course, he claimed it was all over the couch too...) I rubbed the small bruise that was inflicted. It was so late...(Well early actually.) 2:36. "_I can't sleep." _

Why? I don't know how long I was lying there, staring at the ceiling, but the stillness suddenly vanished. I gasped, taken by surprise, when my heart seemed to stop, and my shoulder exploded with pain. I couldn't make a sound (which would be pointless since my room is basically sound proof). I choked and gasped for air. Everything was going black. "_Now I want to sleep..." _

Finally, I was able to scream when the skin on my shoulder split open, the feeling, once again, worse than any other pain I've felt before. The tips of my fingers tingled and burned, changing shape. Blood trickled from under my fingernails as they grew into long sharp claws. My hands turned slightly blue and my veins burst open, making the scene quite bloody. I backed up against my headboard when I became face to face, once again, with the demon. I screamed and thrashed in my bed, when its fingers grew long, like tentacles, and slithered down my throat, making me gag. I sputtered and wretched, while its fingers touched my insides, wrapping themselves around what I believe was my heart. I tore at them, with my new claws, trying to cut them off or get them out. The demon smiled again (just as frightening as the first time), and ripped its fingers out of my body, making me throw up again (I hate throwing up so much).

Then it disappeared, just as quickly as it appeared. To my horror, I realized that I had thrown up blood. All over me...all over my bed...It was all getting too messy for me and I passed out, but not before noticing that my blood looked sort of strange...almost grayish. But not quite. That thought followed me through my nightmares in my fitful sleep.

This time when I woke up it was afternoon, luckily the next day too. Nothing suspicious...everythings normal...except for the claws..my blood soaked bed...I spent four hours cleaning up my bed and trying to file my claws down to my more fammiliar dirty, chipped, possibly infected, fingernails. And also trying to cover up the bizarre bluish discoloration that replaced the pale, creamcolored, skin on my hands and forearms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A sudden pounding on the door made me nearly jump out of my skin. "Who is it?" I yelled through the door. "Let me in, dullard!" _Murdoc... _"Hold on a sec, Muds!" He pounded it again, harder. "I'm not going to wait! Either you open the door now, or, I break it down and wring your skinny, little, neck!" My slow, hevily medicated, mind tried its hardest to think of a good excuse. Instead, I blurted out "I'm naked!". "I don't care! Let me in!" came the reply. Murdoc, slammed the door so hard, it shook the floor and the door nearly jumped off its hinges. I shrank back, beginning to become quite desprate. The door shuddered with another pound. "_Murdoc can't find out!" _

Silence. _"Did he give up?"_ I pressed my ear to the door...I heard Murdoc say something about "other bathroom" and walk away. I fell back against the wall, relieved.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I just ended up wearing a long sleeved jacket (green with horizontal black stripes and a hood) that engulfed my hands...er...claws. It didn't hit me until later that I wasn't myself. "_I'm changing...I'm less and less human every second." _

I don't know how loudIy I screamed (obviously not loud enough...Come on! I'm a singer! Shouldn't I have a voice loud enough to call for help if I'm being disemboweled by a demon?) when I was visited by the demon again. That time I was in the landfill looking for something strong enough to cut my claws off. Everything else broke. It stuck its fingers into my mouth, making my canine teeth long and sharp, like a wolfs. _"Like a monsters..." _As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I burst into tears. (I've been doing that alot lately, huh?) _"I don't wanna be a monster! I wanna be me!" _The demons smile flashed in my mind. _Why? _The question pulsed through my infected veins, giving me a burst of enraged energy. I took it out on a random zombie that had slowly been making its way twords me, tearing it apart. The corpses scream vibrated in my ears, while a peice of rotted flesh hung in my mouth, dangling from my purplish lips. Without thinking, I snapped my chops together, devouring the disgusting morsel. Not only did I just eat meat...but it was a chunk of revolting HUMAN meat! I sank to the moist ground, and pounded my spiky, blue, haired, head into it. Over and over I shouted "Wake up! Wake up from this nightmare!"

Now someone hears me...Russel came out to see what was wrong. "Man D, wass wrong wich'u? You been actin' wierd lately, passin' out on the floor, pukin' on yerself, an' now I come out 'ere and yer screamin' at nuthin' and bangin' yer 'ead on th' ground." He felt my forehead to check for a fever, which he insisted I had, and gave me no other choice but to be carried into my room to rest. (Russel sure is kind.)

So I ended up back in my bedroom, alone, scared to death, and just wishing someone would come in and make me feel safe. I was relieved when Michell and Noodle came in to keep me company. No matter how much I insisted otherwise, Michelle spoon fed me cheerios, while Noodle explained to me that they were good for my heart. As soon as she said "heart", tears pricked at my bruised, purplish eyelids, for I knew that my heart was not the same, but changing. Slowly changing. Noodle looked down at me. "2D-san, why are you sad?" she asked. Her worried expression made me want to tell her. _"But I can't." _Michelle wiped away a tear. "_Why does Michelle's affection always feel so empty?" _"Babe, whats wrong?" she asked. I couldn't look her in the eye... "I-i just don't feel good." I lied. Noodle pulled the cover up to my chin and told me to sleep. As soon as they left me, I started sobbing. I cried for the irony of it all. I cried for my heart. My changing heart. My poisoned heart.

My vampire heart.

Ohhkay, that was alot to type. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Getting Desprate

Ok, this is the third chapter, and I would like to thank the following people: yeagger, Trow it all away, zombie eats gurl, Xuanwu, Arienishi, Invader Blade, and GorillazbiggestfanJasmin for reviewing! You guys rock! Ok, enjoy! **Warning:** **This chapter includes attempted rape! **

Long, black, fingers grasped my heart. Squeezing, pinching. Changing its shape. Pumping poison through my veins. The demons face was so close to mine...From the gaping hole in its face that served for a mouth, came a long snake-like tongue. Rotted and black, worse than its smile...worse than its mouth...The demon ran its tongue over my lips, (making me gag) up the bridge of my nose, and curled over my eyes. Its saliva stung my skin, as if it was damaging it. Blood spurt from my eyes, spraying the demons face, making it more gruesom. I screamed at it, pleading for it to stop and leave me alone. It just smiled and licked the blood from my face.

It was then that a delicious smell brought me back into my own world. I sat up in bed, feeling my eyes, and realizing that it was just a nightmare. "_A very painful nightmare." _I sniffed the air, sensing a scent that I had never smelled before. But it was delicious. It made my mouth water and I could smell it so strong, I thought that whatever it was, it must have been right outside my door. I dragged myself out of bed, zombie style, and staggered twords the door, hypmotized by hunger. I opened the door...

And was blinded by burning white light, hot like the sun. It scorched my eyes and skin, forcing me to retreat back into my room. I slammed my door, wondering what on earth that could have been. My eyes started to bleed (which happened every so often if they were irritated), so I stumbled blindly twords my mirror. I stopped breathing...I stood frozen at the mirror. I just stared my self in the eye. They were black like they always were, but now... Yellow slits, like a cats, were cut into the black, shining brightly against it. I sank to my knees in despair. "_Now I really look like a monster." _

The smell of food distracted me from my newly deformed eyes. I grabbed a pair of black sunglasses and headed back twords the door. The door knob burned my hand. "_Oh, right...that light...Was it the sun?" _The thought of being burned from the sun, made the hair on my neck rise. _"What if I can never go out in the day again? No more sun? I can't be nocturnal! Like a vampire! Thats it, ain't it?_ _I'm turning into a vampire..." _I battled with my own mind until I was convinced that I was just sick and I would get over it. _"Ya, thats it. I'll get better." _

I tried hard to stay in the room, the smell of food was torturing me. My stomache growled, when I realized that the only thing I had eten in the last few days was cheerios. _"I have to eat..." _I slipped into my green and black striped, long sleeved jacket and bolted out the door. _"The sun's gone down..." _I turned the corner, becoming aware that the smell of food was getting closer. I noticed that, not only could I smell it but I could feel it...taste it...almost see it. I was surprised when Russel turned the corner, walking twords me. He...looked good...good enough to eat. I had been smelling Russel the whole time...Russels blood. I could smell it right beneath his skin...flowing in his veins. Part of me wanted to tear him apart, and eat his flesh...but the other part recognized Russel as my friend, my band mate...not food. My palms were sweaty from resisting the urge to just take a tiny bite...

"...Stu?" Russels voice boomed in my ears.His voice was so loud... "Yer feelin' better?" "Y-yes." I stuttered. "Ok, glad to hear. Pizza's on th' way if yer 'ungry."

The terrified pizzaman grabbed the money from Russel's hand and sprinted to his car, diving for his life, doging zombies along the way. All four of us (and Michelle), gnawed at the greasy, overloaded-with-cheese-pizza, and watched a random sex-and-gore horror film. I felt eyes on me, and glanced over to Murdoc, who was sort of bothering me with the way he was eyeballing me. I smiled nervously and turned my attention back to the heartattack I was chewing on. "_He's still looking at me..." _I wanted to follow Noodle or Russel into their rooms or spent the night at Michelle's house, but that would run the risk of them finding out about "my sickness". I quickly said goodnight to everyone after Michelle left, and slipped out twords my room.

Several hours, I sat up in bed. Thinking. "_They're going to find out eventually...I can't hide it forever...What if I just keep changing? What if I can't hold back from eating flesh next time and I hurt someone?"_A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. I opened the door to find Murdoc standing in my doorway. Obviously, he'd had more than a few drinks since I saw him during dinner. "Um...Hi Muds..." Murdoc closed his hand around my mouth and closed the door. I pulled his hand from my face, and took him by the shoulders, trying to get him back to his winnebago with out hurting him or myself. Instead, he stumbled around to face me, and shoved me back onto my bed. I cracked my head on the bedpost, so hard it made me dizzy enough to not notice that Murdoc had his tongue halfway down my throat. My scream was pushed back by his tongue, and my arms were pinned back under my own weight, giving Murdoc all the more freedom to run his hands over my skin. He finally realeased my mouth from his, and I took this opportunity to plead with the drunken satanist. My cries fell on deaf ears, bouncing off the walls, pointlessly. _No one can hear me." _I thought in a panic. The panic intensified when I felt my clothes being torn off. _"I have to fight."_

I felt as if there was a monster side of me, telling me to fight...but where was the other side? Telling me to just escape and run? The decision was made when Murdoc flipped me over onto my stomach, and held me down with his weight. I kicked my long, thin, leg upward, catching Murdoc between the shoulders. It obliously took him by surprise; he fell sideways, crashing into the headboard. He yelled curses at me, and gave me a good backhand slap across the cheek. I crawled o across the bed, blinded by the sheets. "_The door is so close..." _I stopped short when Murdoc's hand found its way between my legs, and he pulled hard.

Maybe it was the pain of it ll, maybe the fear. Perhaps desperateness. My deformed heart? I don't know...but I went berserk, punching, kicking, clawing...When I was finished with Murdoc, he looked like he had gotten mauled by a bear, and I stood over him, chest heaving, sweating like crazy, yellow slitted eyes on fire, wondering how I had just brought myself to not only throw a punch at the man who had saved my life, but to attack him like a crazed animal would. "_Like a monster would..." _Now I regretted what I had done, staring down at Murdoc, who was on the floor, either passed out or knocked out. I picked him up with strength I didn't recognize. "_He seems so light... I bet I could pick up Russel...If I can resist eating him." _I thought bitterly.I set Murdoc down softly into his bed and softly padded into my room. When I got in, I curled up in my bed and cried. I cried for Murdoc, I cried for myself... _"I wouldn't have lashed out at Murdoc like that would I? It's not just my body changing...It's body and soul" _I sobbed loudly, and once again, the mournful sounds bounced off the walls. Pointless.

Ok, I can't believe I wrote that. Whatever, please reviwe! Please!


	4. Suicide

Alrighty, this is chapter four and I would like to say: I don't own the song "Vampire Heart". Ok well enjoy! Oh by the way, this chapter has attempted suicide!

_"I feel so alone...something is happeneing to me...something bad. I can't tell anyone. They would surely reject me. Russel would shoot me as soon as he saw me...Noodle would be terrified...Michelle? I don't wanna know. I'm dying. Whatever makes me, ME...is dying. The rest of me might as well die too..."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I raised the gasoline over my head, determined to end it all. A tiny wimper barely echoed off the carpark walls. Safe...where Murdoc won't see me. Would it scar him for life if he saw me set my self on fire? Commit suicide? _"No...he'd probably laugh and come closer to get a better view..."_ I twitched as the cold liquid hit the top of my head, and streaked my face, running down my neck, onto my chest. I poured another can of gas down my pants. "_When I die, there will be nothing left, but a suicide note and the zipper from my pants." _I was so close to flicking the lighter. I am an out of control monster...I don't deserve to live...

Michelles high pitched shriek surprised me and caused me to drop the lighter. I looked over to see Michelle runnung twords me, blonde hair flapping in a wild mess behind her. She held me close, sobbing into my already soaked t-shirt. "Stuart! Why? What do you think you're doing?"

It felt nice to hear her call me my real name...instead of babe. My head was turned away from her. "_Maybe I don't have to die..."_

"Stu look at me!"

"_No...I'm not Stu anymore..." _The thought turned my stomach in a knot. Michelle...I'm not Stu anymore. "What?" she demanded. "Stu, you are you! You haven't changed! She turned my head twords herself. For a wonderful moment that seemed like forever, she just stared into my black and yellow eyes. She reached out to touch them, and I showed her my fangs. She covered her own mouth with her hand. The carpark was so quiet, Michelles heartbeat echoed off the walls. I smiled and held my clawed hands out to her...

Then she screamed. Her scream tore my heart in half. I stepped twords her, wanting her to hold me...love me...accept me. Instead, she shoved me backwards, the love she said she had for me turned to dust, and for once in my entire 28 years of life, I was ahamed of my body...every inch, head to clawed toes. Now I really wanted to die. She backed up, tears streaming down her face. "Michelle! Michelle, please just listen!"

Michelle turned away. "Michelle! Come back!" She took off twords the door leading out-side. I dashed after her, trying to calm her down, but she disappeared out the door. I called out to her, but Murdoc stormed out of his winnebago and started throwing things at me. I ran out f the carpark, into the front yard, and down the long, narrow driveway, into the street. I half-wished Michelle would come back, and half wished to get hit by a car. I called out again and again...No one heard me.

**"Vampire Heart"**

You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)

Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me (Like you held on to life)  
Like you held on to life  
(When all fears came alive and entombed me)  
My vampire heart

Love me (Like you love the sun)  
Like you love the sun  
(Scorching the blood in my)  
My vampire heart

Aw, short chapter...oh well...Obviously, this chapter (as well as the whole story) was inspired by this song. Ok, please, please, PLEASE review!


	5. Loneliness

Ok heres the fifth chapter! Enjoy! Oh ya, **warning: **Murdoc...ya.

I thought she would accept me...I really did. I thought she loved me. She said she did.

I ran into the road, hoping to get hit by a car. Not her. If I had just kept myself secret...she would still be alive. I know now that she never loved me. She loved my body. But as soon as that went away...she took off. I don't look that different...just a little...I still have the same shape and all... But she didn't love who I am. By now I'm sure there's no more "who" left in me. I'm just a "what". If I thought I was feeling alone before...I don't know how to describe the way I'm feeling now...Michelle knew about my...change. But now she's gone...Now I'm the only one who knows, and this loneliness is killing me. _"Maybe I should tell someone...more understanding."_ Like Noodle? Just thinking about telling her made me feel a little better. I felt a little..._"Happy."_

Jumping from my bed, I ran off to find Noodle.

_"I have searched every floor...every room...every possible place in Kong she could be!" _

By the time I had searched Kong all the way through, I was exhausted. I dragged my feet into the kitchen, to sulk. I was surprised to see Murdoc leaning against the counter. I avoided eye contact with him...but his eyes burned into my back, while I searched the cabinets for something good...Finally I turned to face him. "_Does he remember...?"_

The question was answered when Murdoc spoke up, killing the silence. "Stu..." he said in a low growl. He took a few steps forward, and I tensed up, getting ready to run. My mind was screaming at me to run, but my body did nothing as Murdoc shut the door behind me quietly, and turned back twords me. "You know...they say that desperateness makes people do crazy things...gets the ardenaline pumping..." he said, taking a long drag from the cigarette that dangled from his dry, cracked, lips.

"Ya? I've heard that too..."

He chuckeled dryly. "You're cute when you're scared..." he hissed, taking another step. "You seemed pretty desprate, when I visited you the other night, huh Stu?"

"A visit, Murdoc? That's what you call a visit? Trying to rape me?" I asked, crunching my jaws together, and pointing a finger at him. Murdoc laughed and took ahold of my wrist. "Aw Stu, you know I was just showing you my affection." he said mockingly, creeping his other hand down the front of my pants. I backed up, wincing as he squeezed, and gave me a sick smile.

I think the desprateness kicked in again, because I found myself punching, and kicking, and clawing. I couldn't even feel Murdoc's bony body inder my fists. "_I'm out of control."_

This thought stopped me long enough to give Murdoc the chance to fight back. So he did. Hard, right in the head, on my left temple. I fell on the floor, face down. Murdoc leaned down, and grabbed a handuful of my blue hair. I yelped, taken by surprise at the sudden pain in my head.

He raised my head, so I was facing him. He didn't say anything...had no emotion that I could see... He just slammed me into the floor and walked away. A screeching sound interupted my pained wimpering, and I realized that it was...Noodle coming in from the sliding glass door leading to the balcony! So she'd been in the landfill the whole time!

...Come to think of it...the landfill was the only place I hadn't checked.

Ok, short chapter again. The next chapter will be the last!...now I can't think of anything else to say...oh well. Please review!


	6. Final chapter!

Ok! Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!

_"What happened? Why am I in bed? Someone is...touching me?"_

I cracked an eye open to see who's presence I felt. Noodle of course... I could smell her familliar peach perfume before I even opened my eyes. She was stroking my claw...whispering softly to me...wait..._"My CLAW?"_ I jerked away from her touch, forgetting all of the courage I had gathered about telling her, but she put a finger to my lips and "shhed" me until I was quiet. "Its okay Stu-san, I already know." she cooed, taking my claw once again. "Your not afraid?" I squeaked, hardly being able to believe the idea. She smiled and brushed my hair back.

"You are still 2D-san...you haven't changed."

"B-but Noodle! I ate zombies! An-and attacked Murdoc! And..." She silenced me again. "You are still the same to me."

"But I have claws! And fangs! And I had to use all my will power so I wouldn't eat Russel!" I cried, tearing up again.

She just smiled. "I accept you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_"Everything...hurts..."_

I found myself lying on my back, looking up at an endless red sky. My heart was pounding in my head...the beats were off...like my heart was being squeezed. I gaged at the sight, and smell of my own organs. They were compleatly exposed, my chest torn open, autopsy style. Beads of sweat gathered on my forehead and trickeled down my face. My arms and legs were spread wide open, being held there with long, black chords.

A black haze oozed over me, taking shape, and standing between my calves. My vocal chords tightened, making a lump in my throat, when I saw the familiar smile of the demon that had bit me, seemingly years ago. It streached its fingers down to my eye level, and dragged them down my neck to my open chest. They reasted at my heart.

What was left of it. Now it was a blackened mass of flesh, barely beating, and spreading the tainted blood to the rest of my body. Through my veins...poisoning...destroying.

Though the demon was standing over me, I couldn't feel its presence. I felt torn in half, alone, cold and shaking, soul barely attached to body...like when Michelle ran away, whan Murdoc hurt me, when I wanted to tell Russel everything, so much...but couldn't...

"I accept you."

The memory of Noodle's kind voice rang in my ears...I think that's what I needed all along. Acceptance. I wanted it...lusted after it. _Needed _it. I needed it from...me. The whole time I was thinking about the others accepting me...I didn't even accept myself. What made me think anyone else would if _I _didn't?

The demon seemed to hear my thoughts; It forced more poison through my veins, trying to distract me. I screamed and struggled, while the demon's smile grew wider. I bled through my eyes...mouth...even my ears. The blood was pulpy and discolored, and had an odd taste to it. My chest heaved up and down, and tears poured from my eyes, mixing with the blood. The demon smiled, knowing that I couldn't take it, that I had no will to live.

But Noodle accepts me. She dosen't care!

"Noodle loves me." I said out loud. The demon squeezed again. I gasped, taking in as much air as I could before speaking again. "So what if Michelle didn't accept me? She never loved me anyway!"

My words vibrated from my throat through my body, ringing true in my ears. The demon felt it too; It wrapped more black chords around my wrists, and dug its nails in. It changed shape, mimicking Michelle's form. I blinked.

It screamed at me, the way the real Michelle did when she saw me. It was trying to hurt me, make me forget that someone loves me. I stared "her" straight in the eye.

It changed shape again, this time becoming Murdoc. "Murdoc" knelt down, still keeping the suffocating grip on me, and snaked a human hand across my face. "Getting desprate?" he asked, perfectly copying Murdoc's growly voice. I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. The demon already knew it wasn't working. It changed shape a third time. This time it made me mad.

It changed into Noodle. "I don't accept you! What makes you think I would accept a monster?

That hit me "bullseye" straight in the heart. That worked...

_"But its just a demon!" _the logic that I thought was long gone finally spoke up. It was right. Its just a demon. "No I'm not! I'm Noodle!" It giggled, having read my thoughts. I closed my eyes. _"No...Noodle loves me...you're just...a demon."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"2D-san! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Noodles voice echoed in my ears. "N-noodle?" I opened my eyes, to see Noodle, Russel, and even Murdoc standing over me. "I'm healed." I squeaked, barely audible. Russel glanced over at Murdoc, who glanced back in a sort of "Did you understand a word he just said?" way. They did that alot. Noodle wiped blood from my eyes and the corners of my lips. "I'm healed." I said louder.

_I am healed. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...EPILOGUE...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm still a vampire. Nothing changed. Physically, I mean...But I like it. Murdoc always says "How are you healed? You still look like a monster."

But he dosen't get it. I accept myself. I don't care if I'm a monster. Sure, I still eat zombies, and I can't go outside in the daylight...But I don't miss the sun. I belong in darkness, and I wouldn't have it any other way. We do alot of different things now. You know, secret rave party gigs at four in the morning, night clubs, glowsticks. All that cool stuff. The fans love it, you know. They accept...alot of goths think its sexy. Murdoc stoped bothering me, asking for sex...I just gave him what he wanted. I'm not gay...I just wanted Murdoc to be happy. I think he is...satisfied. I know Michelle never loved me. She rejected me. That really hurt, but I forgive her. Yes, I'm still me, still Stu-Pot...but not entirely. I think its always been inside me, you know? Waiting to get out...waiting to be exposed...A vampire...Yes, I think I've always had...

A vampire heart.

The END!

Yes, its the end! I've finished one whole chapter story! Yayy! So what did you think? Was my writing good? Or was it just the idea good, and the writing crap? Or the other way around? Were the "pairings" satisfying? You know, Noodle loved 2D and 2D gave Muds what he wanted? Please tell me! I need to know! Thank you to all the nice people who reviewed, it was great to hear feedback! Ok, bye bye!


End file.
